User blog:Piperbuffy/once more with feeling with lyrics and all the deatil
GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS (Buffy, et al) (Buffy) Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight. Still I always feel this strange estrangement, Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. I've been making shows of trading blows Just hoping no one knows That I've been go - ing through the motions, Walking though the part, Nothing seems to penetrate my - heart. I was always brave and kind of righteous, Now I find I'm wa - vering. Crawl out of your grave, ya find this fight Just doesn't mean a thing (Henchman) She ain't got that swing. (Buffy) -pause- Thanks for noticing. (Demon & Henchmen) She does pretty well with fiends from Hell But lately we can tell That she's just going through the motions Faking it somehow. (Demon) She's not even half the girl she...owww! (Buffy) Will I stay this way forever? Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor. (Handsome Young Man) How can I repay - (Buffy) Whatever! (Buffy) I don't want to b - e Going through the motions, Losing all my drive. I can't even see If this is really me And I just want to b - e a - live. I'VE GOT A THEORY / BUNNY SONG. (Giles) I've got a theory, that it's a demon, A dancing demon... no, something isn't right there. (Willow) I've got a theory, some kid is dreamin' And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. (Xander) I've got a theory we should work this ou - t (All but Buffy) It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about? (Xander) It could be witches, some evil witches... Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted Wiccan good and love the earth and women power and I'll be over here. (Anya) I've got a theory, it could be bunnies... - all pause - [crickets chirp] (Tara) I've got a theor- (Anya) Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes, They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. And what's with all the carrots-? What do they need such good eyesight for anywa - y? Bunnies, bunnies it must be bunnies! - pause - ...or maybe midgets... (Willow) I've got a theory we should work this fa - s t. (& Giles) because it clearly could get serious before it's passed. (Buffy) I've got a theory - it doesn't matte - r. What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old trips. Why should we care? (All) What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through if there's a minute. We have to try. We'll pay the price. It's do or die. (Buffy) Hey, I've died twice! What can't we face if we're together? (Giles - What can't we face?) What's in this place that we can't weather? (Giles - If we're together.) There's nothing we can't fa - ce. (Pause) (Anya) Except for bunnies. DRY CLEANING SONG. (Mustard Man) They got the mustard out! I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL. (Tara) I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right. I'm under your spell. How else could it be, anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can te - ll. How you set me free, brought me out so easily. I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air. (And) I always took for granted, I was the only one there. But your power shone, brighter than any I've known. I'm under your spell. Nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you. You worked your charms so we - ll, Finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true. You made me belie - ve. Background Interlude. The moon through the tide, I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell. Surging like the sea, floating here so helplessly. I break with every swe - ll, Lost in ecstasy, spread beneath my Willow tree. You make me comple - te. You make me com - plete. You make me com - plete. You make me com - plete. I'LL NEVER TELL. (Anya) This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine? My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle, vengeance was mine! But I'm out of the biz, the name I made I'll trade for his. The only trouble is - I'll never tell. (Xander) She is the one, she's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace. Warm in the night, when I'm right in her tight...embrace, tight embrace! I'll never let her go. The love we've known can only grow. There's just one thing that...no. I'll never tell. (Both) 'Cause there's nothing to te - ll. (Alternating) He snores. She wheezes. Say housework and he freezes. She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe. I talk, he breezes. She doesn't know what pleases. His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe! (Both) The vibe gets kind of scary. (Alternating) Like she thinks I'm ordinary. Like it's all just temporary. Like her toes are kinda hairy. (Both) But it's all very well. 'Cause God knows I'll never tell! (Anya) When things get rough, he - just hides behind his Buffy. Now look, he's getting huffy. 'Cause he knows that I know. (Xander) She clings, she's needy, she's also really greedy. She never (Anya) His eyes are beady! (Xander) This is my verse, hello -? She (Anya) Spoken - Lookit hey, I'm dancing crazy! They dance. (Both) You kno - w (Xander) You're quite the charmer - (Anya) My knight in armor - (Xander) You're the cutest of the Scoobies, with your lips as red as rubies, And your firm yet supple - tight embrace! They dance. (Anya) He's swell. (Xander) She's sweller. (Anya) He'll always be my feller. (Xander) That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified. (Anya) I've read this ta - le, there's wedding then betrayal, I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide. (Both) I lied, I said it's easy. I've tried, but there's these fears I can't quell. (Xander) Is she looking for a pot of gold? (Anya) Will I look good when I've gotten old? (Xander) Will our life become too stressful if I'm never that successful? (Anya) When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley? (Xander) Am I crazy? (Anya) Am I dreamin'? (Xander) Am I marrying a demon? (Both) We could really raise the beam in making a marriage a Hell. So thank God I'll never tell. I swear that I'll never tell. (Xander) My lips are sealed. (Anya) I take the fifth! (Xander) Nothin' to see! Move it along! (Both) I'll never - tell! PARKING TICKET SONG. Fades in. (Parking Ticket Woman) First line unclear. I've been having a bad bad day Come on, won't you put that pad away? I'm asking you please, no! It isn't right, it isn't fair! There was no parking anywhere! I think that hydrant wasn't there! Why can't you let it go? I think I've paid more than my share. Last line unclear. Fades out. REST IN PEACE. (Spike) I died, so many years ag - o. But you can make me feel like it isn't s - o. And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know, mmm. You're scared, ashamed of what you fe - el. And you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't de - al. A whisper in a dead man's ear, it doesn't make it real. That's great, but I don't want to pla - y. 'Cause bein' with you touches me, more than I can say. And since I'm only dead to you, I'm sayin' stay awa - y. And let me rest in peace. Let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep! Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep! I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release! So let me rest in peace! You know, you got a willin' slave. And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave. But 'til you do, I'm tellin' you Stop visiting my grave! And let me rest in peace! I know I should go, But I follow you like a man possessed. There's a traitor here beneath my breast, And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed. If my heart could beat it would break my chest. But I can see you're unimpressed. So leave me be, And let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep! Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep! I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release! Let me rest in peace! Why won't you let me rest in peace! DAWN'S SONG. (Dawn) Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care? SWEET'S INTRODUCTION. (Sweet) Why'd you run away? Don't you like my style? Why don't you come and play? I guarantee you a great, big smile! I come from the imagination. And I'm here strictly by your invocation. So what do you say? Why don't we dance a while? I'm the hottest thing! I'm the twist and shout! When you gotta sing, when you gotta let it out! You call me and I come a'runnin'. I turn the music on, I bring the fun in. Now we're partyin', that's what it's all about. 'Cause I know what you fe - el girl. I know just what you feel, gi - rl. (Dawn) Spoken. So, you're like a good demon? Bringin' the fun in? (Sweet) All these melodies, they go on too long. Then that energy starts to come on way too strong. All those hearts lay open, that must sting, Plus some customers just die combusting. That's the penalty when life is full of song! You brought me down and doomed this town So when we blow this scene, Back we will go to my kingdom below, And you will be my queen! 'Cause I know what you fe - el girl. (Dawn) No you see, you and me wouldn't be very regal! (Sweet) I'll make it re - al, girl! (Dawn) What I mean, I'm fifteen, so this queen thing's illegal! (Sweet) I can bring whole cities to ruin, And still have time to get a soft-shoe in. (Dawn) Y'know that's great, but I'm late and I'd hate to delay her. (Sweet) Somethin's cookin', I'm at the griddle, I bought Nero his very first fiddle! (Dawn) She'll get pissed if I'm missed, see my sister's the Slayer! (Sweet) Spoken. The Slayer? (Dawn) Spoken. Yah-huh! (Sweet) Spoken, to henchmen. Find her! Tell her...tell her everything! Just get her here! I wanna see the Slayer burn! Sung. Now we're partyin'! That's what it's al - l about! I'M STANDING IN THE WAY. (Giles) You're not ready for the world outside. You keep pretending, but you just can't hide. I know that I said that I'd be standing by your side, But I... Your path's unbeaten, and it's all uphill. And you can meet it, but you never will. And I'm the reason that you're standing still. But I... I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land, Wish I could play the father, and take you by the hand. Wish I could sta - y but now I understand I'm standing in the way. The cries around you, you don't hear at all. 'Cause you know I'm here, to take that call. So you just lie there when you should be standing tall. But I... I wish I could lay your arms down, and let you rest at last. Wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed. Wish I could sta - y your stalwart standing-fast, But I'm standing in the way. I'm just standing in the way. I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL (reprise) / I DON'T WANT TO GO''.'' (Tara) I'm under your spell. God how can this be? Playing with my memory? You know I've been through Hell! Willow, don't you see? There'll be nothing left of me! You made me beli - eve (Giles) Entering on believe. Believe me I don't want to g - o. (Both) And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you s - o. But we both kn - ow. (Simultaneous / round) - (Giles) Wish I could sa - y the right words and lead you through this land. (Tara) Wish I could trust that it was just this once but (Giles) Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand. I (Tara) I must do what I must, I can't adjust to this disgust with us and I just (Both) Wish I could sta - y. Wish I could sta - y. Wish I could sta - y. Wish I could - stay. WALK THROUGH THE FIRE. (Buffy) I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel! I want the fire back! Now through the smoke she calls to me, To make my way across the flame. To save the day, or maybe melt away. I guess it's all the same! So I will walk through the fire, 'Cause where else can I turn? (And) I will walk through the fire, and let it (Spike) The torch I bear is scorchin' me, Buffy's laughin' I've no doubt I hope she fries, I'm free if that bitch dies! I'd better help her out. (Sweet) 'Cause she is drawn to the fire, Some people never learn (Spike joins) She will never learn, And she will walk through the fire and let it (Giles) Will this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving Dawn in danger? Is my Slayer too far gone to care? (Xander) What if Buffy can't defeat it? (Anya) Beady Eyes is right, we're needed! Or we could just sit around and glare. (Scoobies) We'll see it through, it's what we're always here to do, So we will walk though the fire. (Buffy) So one by one, they turn from me, I guess my friends can't face the cold. (Tara) What can't we face? (Buffy) But why I froze, not one among them knows, (Tara) If we're together (Buffy) And never can be told. (Anya) She came from the grave much graver. (Sweet, simultaneous) So one by one, they come to me (Spike) First he'll kill her, then I'll save her! (Sweet, simultaneous) The distant redness as their guide (Tara) Everything is turning out so dark. (Buffy, simultaneous) ''Going through the motions... (Sweet, simultaneous) ...Ain't what they had in mind (Spike) No I'll save her, then I'll kill her! (Willow) I think this line's mostly filler. (Giles) What's it going to take to strike a spark? (Buffy) These endless days are finally ending in a blaze! (Sweet, simultaneous) She will come to m - e. (All) And we are caught in the fire, The point of no return, So we will walk through the fire, And let it bu - rn! Let it bu - rn! Let it bu - r - n! Let it burn! (Sweet) Spoken. Showtime! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO SING ABOUT. (Buffy) Life's a show, and we all play a pa - rt. And when the music sta - rts. We open up our hearts. It's all right, if some thing's come out wr - ong, We'll sing a happy so - ng And you can sing along. Where there's life, there's hope. Every day's a gift. Wishes can come true. Whistle while you work. So hard. All day. To be like other gir - ls. Just fitting in this glittering wor - ld. Don't give me so - ngs. Don't give me so - ngs. Give me something to sing about! I need something to sing about! Life's a song you don't get to rehea - rse. And every single ver - se Can make it that much worse. Still my friends don't know why I ignore The million things or mo - re I should be dancing for. All the joy life sends. Family and friends. All the twists and bends. Knowing that it ends. Well, that depends. On if they let you g - o. On if they know enough to kn - ow That when you've bowed You leave the crowd There was no pain, no fear no doubt, 'Til they pulled me out of Heaven. So that's my refrain. I live in Hell, 'cause I've been expelled from Heaven. I think I was in Heaven. So give me something to sing about! Please, give me something! '' Dances. (Spike) Life's not a song. Life isn't bliss, life is just this, it's living. You'll get along, The pain that you feel, you only can heal by living. You have to go on living. So one of us is living. (Dawn) Spoken. "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it." SWEET'S DEPARTURE. (Sweet) What a lot of fun, you guys have been real swell! And there's not a one, who can say this ended well! All those secrets you've been concealing Say you're happy now, once more with feeling! Now I gotta run, see you all in Hell.... WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE? (Dawn) Where do we go from here? (Buffy & Spike) Where do we go from here? (Giles) The battle's done, and we kind of won, (& Tara) So we sound our victory che -er. Where do we go from here? (Xander & Anya) Why is the path unclear? When we know home is near? (All) Understand we'll go hand-in-hand But we'll walk alone in fear. (Giles) - Tell me! (All) Where do we go from here? When does the end appear? When do the trumpets cheer? The curtains close on a kiss, God knows We can tell the end is ne - ar ....fades Where do we go from here? END. (Buffy) I touch the fire and it freezes me (Spike) Overlapping. I died, (Buffy) I look into it and it's black. (Spike) So many years ago. (Buffy) This isn't real, but I just need to feel (Spike) But you can make m - e fe - el They kiss. (All) Where do we go from here? Category:Blog posts